Finding the One
by Dragonsrulebiologie
Summary: When two people are together, the words love, soul mate, eternally bound come up. In break-ups they are poison to the soul and daggers to the heart. Soon, hope to find the one is lost. But as Link, Sheik, Hiei, Kurama, Dimitri, and Jim become friends, they learn it's possible to find the one meant for them. Yaoi AU LinkXSheik HieiXKurama DimitriXJim
1. Prologue

I own this poem but I don't own _Legend of Zelda_, _Treasure Planet_, or _Yu Yu Hakusho_. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Prologue

_Love…_

_Soul mates…_

_Eternally bound…_

_These words have the power_

_The power to create_

_The power to destroy…_

_Hearts…_

_A heart can swell_

_A heart can withier_

_Souls…_

_Beautiful; fragile_

_Cruel; Hate_

_So much can a soul and a heart take…_

_One word can make them soar_

_Another can make them broken…_

_But…perhaps in time…_

_Fate will find the one I'm meant for…_


	2. Chapter One

I don't own _Anastasia_, _Legend of Zelda_, _Treasure Planet_, and _Yu Yu Hakusho_. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter One

The skies were grey and dull. A certain honey blond head woke to the annoying sound of the alarm clock. Hitting the button, Link Greenwood rubbed his sapphire eyes. He looked over at his calendar on the wall. Today he started his college career. Getting up, he got ready for the day; wearing a simple green t-shirt and jeans. He didn't brother with combing his shaggy hair. Quickly eating an apple, Link grabbed his pack back and headed his way to campus.

* * *

A fire demon was coming out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. His ruby eyes glanced at the lump in the second bed. Shaking his black haired head and white starburst bangs, Hiei Dragonoc snapped his fingers, setting a tiny fire in his roommate's bed. The said roommate suddenly jumped out of bed, showing panic in the blood-red eyes of Sheik Shadowfire, as he looked for the fire, only to realize the tiny fire. Groaning, Sheik snapped his fingers and the fire disappeared. He then turned to Hiei and glared.

"Hiei… why do you always insist on waking me with fire?" "Hn. It's fun." And Hiei walked to the closet, ignoring the shaking of his roommate's firefly blond color hair.

Both attended the same college and are in the same year. Hiei was studying swordsmanship and sword forging; to learn the harp and compose poems was Sheik's goal. Soon, both were ready to start the new semester.

* * *

Sounds and smells of cooking came from the kitchen as a brunet head exited his bedroom and sat at the table. A long haired red head was at the stove cooking breakfast. He turned around and served eggs and bacon to the brunet. Green eyes met for a moment as each man said "Good morning." The red head served himself and sat down. His emerald eyes twinkled a bit as he spoke. "So Dimitri, how did your date go last night?"

Dimitri Volkov looked up from his meal, his pine green eyes had a hint of sadness. "Not well Kurama… not well." Kurama Volpix nodded sadly. Dimitri has been trying to move on from his heartbreak, but alas, nothing has worked.

Picking up his plate, Kurama disposed of his crumbs and set the plate into the dishwater. He looked back at Dimitri, smiling. "Forget about that date. It's the first day of the semester; let's make new friends!" Dimitri slightly smiled.

* * *

Sea blue eyes were panicking. Running down the sidewalk, a chestnut hair boy was trying to make to his first college lass on time. Bangs flapping in the wind, braided ponytail bouncing on his neck, a gold earring swaying to his running, Jim Hawkins was pumping his legs as hard as he could. As he reached the campus grounds, he tripped and fell onto the hard ground. Groaning, he got up as a pair of legs rushed to him.


	3. Chapter Two

I don't own Anastasia, Legend of Zelda, Treasure Planet, or Yu Yu Hakusho. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Two

Link was walking across the campus grounds to his class when he noticed someone fall. Quickly running over to the person, Link helped him up.

"You ok?" Link said, helping pick up books.

"Yeah, thanks." Said the boy, taking his books and brushing himself off. Then he held out his hand. "My name is Jim."

"Link" As he shook Jim's hand. "So what class were you heading to?" "English 110. You? "Same as you. Want to walk together?" "Sure!" Both boys smiled and walked to class.

* * *

Hiei sighed as he waited for class to start. Math 205 was going to be a complete bore. Sheik was next to him, but, as always, he was writing a poem for his harp. Hiei smirked a bit and with demon speed, he snatched away the poem.

"Hey! Hiei!" Sheik yelled. "What? I can't read this?" sneered Hiei. "Not yet! It's not finished!" Sheik lunged for it but Hiei quickly disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the classroom. Chuckling, Hiei began reading it and soon his face was somber. He looked up at Sheik and quickly he returned the poem to him.

"Sheik… You need to stop this. You need to come to terms with your grief and move on. It's not healthy for you to continue like this." Sheik looked sadly onto the poem. "But Hiei… I don't how else to let out my emotions… Writing poems helps me." "But you're writing about your ex! If you need to write, then fine, but write about something else." Sheik smile a bit. "I could try. Thanks Hiei." Hiei smiled.

* * *

Kurama and Dimitri just reached the chemistry lab and took their seats. Kurama could tell that Dimitri was still upset about the date last night. Perhaps he could gleam some information from him.

"We have time before class start, how about you tell what happened on your date?" Dimitri sighed. "Nothing much happened. We went to dinner and a movie. Then I walked her home."Kurama gave him a puzzled look. "Then why are you upset?" "Because… he was there…" "Oh… I'm sorry" "It's ok… it's just… he seems to be everywhere I go, no matter how hard I try to avoid him." Kurama patted his back. "Perhaps one day you'll find someone that'll take your mind off of him." Dimitri shook his head. "No. I don't want to go through that pain again. Which is why I date women now because I know I can't love them, therefore avoiding my heart from breaking again." Kurama sighed. _What am I going to do with him?_

* * *

Class ended and a hungry Jim walked out. History 105 was a bore to him and the hour and a half class felt it dragged on forever. Walking towards the cafeteria Jim felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he eyes came upon a smiling Link. "Hey Jim! How as class?" "Ugh… Boring. And yours?" "Fun!" Link was studying to become a horse trainer and a swordsman. Jim was studying to become an engineer.

"So Jim, I found a good spot to have lunch." "Really? Where?" "In campus' maze garden. I heard that in the middle is a great oak tree and it's really peaceful there. Wanna try it?" Jim smiled; he liked a challenge. "Alright! Let's beat this maze!" And the two set off towards the maze.

* * *

Sheik was sitting in the big oak tree, playing his harp. He and Hiei always ate lunch here since they were freshman last year. As he waited for Hiei to join him, his thoughts kept going towards the poem he wrote earlier. It was about his ex and how he betrayed him… Sheik shook his head. Hiei was right. It wasn't healthy to hold on the past. Silently, he started humming a song he wrote long ago…

* * *

Dimitri and Kurama were walking through the campus' maze garden. They found it during the summer when they took extra courses. Kurama breathed in deep. He loved how the air was filled with the wonderful smells of nature! Dimitri smiled at his friend. He knew Kurama loved nature; in their dorm, he has a whole room filled with plants! Dimitri continued walking, knowing Kurama would catch up later, when he saw a small flash of golden light. Looking in the direction of the flash, Dimitri briefly saw a small braided ponytail, before it vanished. Dimitri wondered who else knew path to the great oak tree. Silently, he followed the braided ponytail.

* * *

Hiei was running to the big oak tree. His class went an extra ten minutes. He cursed the teacher that kept him from having lunch with Sheik. Sheik was there for him when Hiei's heart was torn in two and since then they've been friends. Eating at the big oak tree was place of safety for him when Sheik brought him there last year. Now it's a safe place for Sheik, since his heart is now in two, maybe more, and Hiei was going to be there for him. As Hiei drew closer to the big oak tree, he saw some red hair blowing slightly in the wind and he stopped.


	4. Chapter Three

I don't own _Anastasia_, _Legend of Zelda_, _Treasure Planet_, or _Yu Yu Hakusho_. I wrote lyrics to the song _Inuyasha's Lullaby_ ( watch?v=S3ZTYoIuOC0 I dont't own the song or _Inuyasha_) Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Three

Link was running ahead of Jim; they both were racing to see who get to the great oak the fastest. Link lost Jim after he turned a few corners. Slowing to catch his breath, Link heard a harp playing and a voice humming a sweet melody. Being drawn by both beautiful instruments, Link followed the notes that ring pure in his ears.

* * *

_Oh my Love, I see you_

_In the blue sky_

_You and I were meant to be_

_Come with me and I'll love you_

_Fate has decided_

_That our souls will join_

_Do not worry my Love_

_Our bond is strong_

_We will go anywhere we so chose_

_Nothing can stop us_

_With the wind at our backs_

_We will push forward_

_Let us go on to eternity _

_Oh my Love, I see you_

_Come to my embrace_

_I will never let go_

_Forever I hold_

Sheik strummed the last chords as the song he played echoed throughout the peaceful maze garden. He didn't know why he wrote it; it just came to him one day. It's the only piece of music he hasn't shared with anyone, even Hiei hasn't heard it. Sheik was going to play it for someone… But sadly, that someone tore his heart into pieces. Sheik was lost in thought when he heard a small snap of a twig. Quickly looking around, he saw a boy with shaggy honey blond hair and bright sapphire eyes, standing in the entrance to the garden.

* * *

Upon arriving to the area he followed the melody, Link saw a boy in the great oak tree, strumming a harp and singing softly. He's lean body relaxed against the tree, as his firefly blond braided hair waved silently in the wind. Link's heart melted at the sight. He closed his eyes and listened to the boy's sweet words. Too for soon Link, the boy slowly stopped, coming to the end of the song. Link wanted to hear more, so he stepped forward. But an evil twig was right in the area where Link's foot pressed upon. _Snap!_ Link quickly looked at the boy and saw his eyes were blood red and wide with shock. Link just stood there like a deer caught in headlights. His opened a few times but nothing came out. Then he heard the boy speak, "Who are you?"

Link cleared his throat and answered. "I'm Link. I'm a freshman here." He saw the boy's eyes narrow a bit. "What brings you here to this maze?" "Well, I heard about this maze and the oak tree so I thought my friend and I can eat here." "And where is this friend of yours?" "Somewhere in the maze. We decided to race here to the middle so we got separated." The boy nodded. Link moved a bit closer. "By the way, you sounded wonderful!" He smiled a big smile.

Red eyes went up in shock. _What?! He heard me play?!_ Sheik was panicking. He was saving the song for when he found the one for him, if he found him, and this _freshman_ heard him?! Sheik was starting to hyperventilate when he felt a hand touch him. Looked down and saw it was the boy, Link. This Link gave him a smile.

"Don't worry; I'll tell no one." Sheik shook his head. "No. you don't get it. You weren't supposed hear it…" He saw Link slowly nod his head sadly. "I see… But whoever it was meant for, I'm sure they'll like!" Giving Sheik a huge smile. Sheik blinked in surprised. _I guess its ok he heard it. _

"So, what's your name?" he heard Link asked. "Sheik. And I'm a sophomore here." "So only a year older, that makes you nineteen." "Which makes you eighteen, fresh out of high school." Link shook his head. "Nope. I graduated two years earlier. In that time I got a job and saved up money to come here." Sheik was surprised by this. _So he's a bit like me… Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to get to befriend him._ Sheik smiled at him.

"So why are you out here?" Link asked. "I'm waiting for my friend. We've been having lunch here since last year. It was only us two because we knew the way." "Cool! Do you mind if my friend and I join you and your friend?" Sheik smiled. "At not all. It be nice to have company besides ourselves." Link jumped and pumped the air, yelling like he won a sport game. Sheik couldn't but smile and soon the two were talking away as they waited for their friends.


	5. Chapter Four

I don't own _Anastasia_, _Legend of Zelda_, _Treasure Planet_, or _Yu Yu Hakusho_. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Four

Kurama heard Dimitri go off towards the tree, which was fine with him; he'll catch up later. Standing amomgst the planets of the garden put Kurama at ease. Ever since that fateful day, Kurama always seclude himself among the flowers, trees, and vines. They smooth him and comfort him. They didn't take all the pain away but it was enough he could get through the day. Sighing happily, Kurama picked up a scent in the gently breeze. _Demon._ Without a second thought, Kurama quickly spun around and attacked the demon with his rose whip.

* * *

Hiei stopped and watched the beautiful red hair creature standing at ease. Hiei could smell it was a demon and a male but he looked so relax and at peace. Hiei could watch him for hours. Sitting down, Hiei watched him a for a while until he saw the red head quickly spinning around and attacking him with a green thorny whip. Hiei quickly dodged and landed a few feet from the red head.

"Why are you here demon? Why disturb this peaceful place?" The red head questioned him. _So, he assumes I'm here to wreak havoc._ Hiei stood up slowly. "Fool. I go to college here." He saw the red head blinked. "I didn't realize… I thought I was the only demon attending here." "And I thought the same till I saw you." The red head smiled. "Well, forgive me. I'm Kurama." "Hiei." "Well Hiei, what brings you to this maze?" "Do I need a reason?" Hiei starts walking. "May I join you?" "Hn." And Hiei continued on as Kurama followed him.

* * *

_I wonder what kind of demon he is_. Kurama walked silently by Hiei. Neither has spoken in a while and Kurama wanted to know about this demon. "Hiei? May I know why you're attending college?" "Does it matter?" "I'm simply curious." Hiei stopped and looked at the sky. "I… I needed to get away…" Kurama only nodded. He understood the need to get away from something… or someone in his case.

"Kurama, why are you in this maze?" Kurama gave him a smile. "Do I need a reason?" Hiei chuckled, liking that Kurama repeated his answer. "I was going to meet a friend, Kurama." "And I the same, Hiei." "Really? Then we mustn't keep them waiting." And both demons walked towards the great oak tree.


	6. Chapter Five

I don't own Anastasia, Legend of Zelda, Treasure Planet, or Yu Yu Hakusho. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Five

"Damn… Another dead end." Ever since Link and he split, Jim's hit every dead end in the maze. "Just how many dead ends are there?" "About thirty or so." Said a voice behind him.

Jim quickly turned around and sees a boy standing there. Brunet hair and pine green eyes and a cocky smile greeted him. "You are lost." Jim rolled his eyes. "Duh. Who are you anyways." The man extended his hand. "Dimitri. I'm a junior here at the college. And you?" "Jim. Freshman." "Nice to meet you Jimmy." Jim blinked. "No. Just Jim." "Then, how about Jimbo?" Jim shook his head. "No, just Jim." Dimitri shrugged. "Anyways, you looking for the great oak tree?" Jim nodded. "Yes. My friend and I were racing to see who gets there first. And by the way I keep finding dead ends, he most likely won." Dimitri nodded. "True, true. But if next time you guys decided to race again, I can show you short cuts." Jim's ears perked at this. "Short cuts? In this maze?" "Yup! Let me show you."

* * *

Dimitri was smiling at Jim's shocked face. He showed him a short cut that cut straight through. "Amazing, huh?" Jim only nodded. "How did you find this?" Dimitri thought for a bit. "It was in the summer. I was walking along here when I tripped over a root. Getting up, I noticed how the hedges looked different in this area and upon a closer look, it was vines. Curiosity took over me and I pushed the vines aside and voila! A short cut to the tree!" Dimitri smiled at Jim. Jim gave him an exciting grin. "Sweet! Next time Link challenges me, I can use this and beat him! Thank you Dimitri, for showing me." Dimitri patted him on the back. "No problem. If you need any help, you can always come to me." Jim smiled at him and playfully punched him. Dimitri returned the playful punched and the two followed the short cut to the great oak tree.


	7. Chapter Six

I dont' own _Anastasia_, _Legend of Zelda_, _Treasure Planet_, or_ Yu Yu Hakusho_. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Six

Link and Sheik were in the tree when Hiei and Kurama came upon them, at the sametime that Dimitri and Jim came through the short cut. Six pair of eyes blinked, and then a series of "Hiei, Shiek, Link, Jim, Dimitri, Kurama" echoed around the garden. Kurama stepped forward. "Why don't we all sit down and introduced ourselves?" Heads nodded and everybody sat down in a circle. "I'll go first. I'm Kurama Volpix and I'm third year student here." "Hiei Dragonoc. Second year." "Sheik Shadowfire and I'm also a second year." "Link Greenwood, a freshman." "Jim Hawkins and a freshman." "I'm Dimitri Volkov and I'm in my third year." An awkward filled the air; no one knew what to do next.

Link looked at Hiei then at Sheik and noticed they have similar eye color. "Hey, Hiei, Sheik, are you two by chance related?" Both answered, "Yes." "We're distant cousins. My family served Hiei's family eons ago." Sheik explained. "But our families are just business partners now." Interjected Hiei. Sheik nodded. "What about you Link? You have any family?" Sheik asked. "Yep, a father and a mother. They're always traveling doing business." "And they just send you off?" Sheik said surprised. Link shook his head. "No. I chose to come to college. They're proud though." Link smiled but to Sheik the smile seemed forced.

"What about you Dimitri?" Link asked, turning to Dimtri. "My parents are devoiced and married to other people. I have half-siblings, but we don't see each other much. I'm pretty much on my own, except being a roommate to Kurama." Dimitri smiled. Jim noticed a bit of sadness in his voice. "Ok Hiei, what about your family?" Link turned to him. "Besides Sheik, nothing much. Parents busy running their business, while teaching my twin sister to run it when it's her time." Link titled his head. "You're not going to inherit your family business?" Hiei didn't answer him. Sheik knew the truth about Hiei's family and knew that Hiei avoids talking about it if he can. Speaking, he explained to Link, "He's not going to inherit it because he doesn't want it. In his family, the heirs, in this case Hiei and his sister, have a choice whither to inherit the family business or not. Hiei didn't want to but his sister did, so it worked out." Link nodded his head. Meanwhile, Kurama saw the distance look in Hiei's eyes and the very well concealed concerned look on Sheik's face. He got the feeling there's more to the story but will let it go for now as Link asked him about his family. "I lived with my mother most of my life until she remarried. I lived on my own for a bit until I earned enough money to pay for college." Hiei noticed the slight change in Kurama's voice he mentioned he lived on his own. Link then turned to Sheik. "Sheik. What about your family?" Sheik shrugged. "Same story as Hiei's. Parents running a business, my older siblings learning how to run it. I didn't want to be part of it so I came here." Somehow, to Link, it sounded rehearsed, but dismissed it. He now turned to Jim. "Ok Jim, your turn." "There's not much. Lived with my mother most of the time, like Kurama. Had a few visiting relatives, though none I can't remember. We lived a quiet life and I earned enough money working in garages." Jim shrugged, but to Dimitri, it seemed his shoulders shrugged in sadness.

The school's ancient bell rang throughout the grounds, signaling its noontime. Kurama stood up. "I guess this ends our lunch time, well for me anyways." "Don't worry, you're not the only one." Hiei said, standing up. The others stood too, for the have class around half past noon or so. "Hey! If on one has any night classes, do you guys want to hang out?" Link asked excitedly. They all smiled and nodded and walked back to their classes, waiting for the day to end.


	8. Chapter Seven

I don't own_ Anastasia_, _Legend of Zelda_, _Treasure Planet_, or _Yu Yu Hakusho_. I put my own lyrics to _Zelda's Lullaby_ (This version of the music I use. watch?v=u3fWxqafpto I don't own!) Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Seven

Class ended as Link, Sheik, and Hiei exited the classroom. They have Weapons History 210 together, which Link was a nice addition to the red eye group. Hiei had a grand time, setting fire to Link's backpack before class started, and laughed mercilessly, for he made the fire inextinguishable and watched Link freaking out, trying to put it out. Sheik took pity on him and used nearby shadows to consume the fire, making it go poof. Link blinked and looked at Sheik. "How did you do that?" "With my shadow powers. I come from the Sheikah family and in our blood, we control the shadows. Since I'm related to Hiei, whose family are decedents from dragons, I also have powers to control fire, though in shadow form. But I can still put out Hiei's fire by covering it with my shadows and send it to the World of Shadows." Link nodded. "So, if he does that again, you can put it out?" Sheik nodded. "Yep." Link beamed at him. "Thank you Sheik!" and he gave Sheik a bear tight hug in which Hiei laughed more as traces of faint red spread across Sheik's face.

The trio reached the entrance to the school, waiting for the others. They saw Kurama coming from science building. Link and Sheik greeted him while Hiei hung back. Kurama walked to him. "Hello Hiei." "Hn." "I heard you set fire to Link's backpack." Hiei smiled at this. "He's an easy prey." Kurama laughed and Hiei slightly dropped his jaw at the smooth, pure voice of Kurama. Kurama looked at him with a curious look. "You alright Hiei?" Hiei noticed that his jaw dropped farther than he thought. Quickly he shut his mouth and mutter a "Hn." And he turned away, his cheeks lightly showing a shade of red.

A few minutes later Jim was seen, fast walking away from Dimitri, who's trying to give a nickname to Jim. "How about Jimo?" "No." "Jamie?" "No." "Jimmy-boy?" "Hell no!" "Awww! Come on! At least give me something to work with! Please?" Dimitri gave him puppy dog eyes. Jim shook his head. "No! Why do you insist I should be given a nickname?" "Just cause. It's what friends do." "And does Kurama have a nickname?" "Yes, it's Rama." "Rama?" "Yes. It's the only nickname I agree to and allow." Kurama's voice answered. Jim and Dimitri looked to the group waiting for them. Jim deeply blushed, realizing that everyone heard Dimitri's and his conversation. Kurama smiled. "Don't worry Jim. You won't be the only one he'll give a nickname to. It's his habit to give one to every friend he has." This made Jim slightly better. "Really?" Dimitri patted him on the back. "Yep! For Link, it's Linky." Link gave him a thoughtful look then nodded his approval. "For Sheik, its Blood-eyes." Sheik blinked at this. Link leaned close to his ear, whispering he liked the nickname, which made Sheik blush again. "And for Hiei, it's Ei." "Ei? You dare call me that?" Growled Hiei. Kurama gently laid his hand on Hiei and leaned close to his ear. "Hiei, go with it. He'll call you that from now on no matter what, even if you threaten him." Shivers went down Hiei's back as Kurama whispered in his ear. "Fine." Dimitri beamed. "All that's left is Jim's nickname, but so far, I haven't come up with any he likes." Jim rolled his eyes. "You never will." Dimitri smirked and leaned in close to his face. "Yes I will and you'll like it, _Jimes_." Dimitri purred the name. Jim shivered a bit but then turned away from Dimitri. "Let's go guys." Jim said and started walking, trying hard to make the red on his face disappear.

* * *

Laughter echoed through the park as the boys were having a good time. They ate dinner and were now walking through the park. Well, Kurama and Hiei were. Dimitri was chasing Jim around a tree, while Sheik and Link were racing each other. Kurama smiled at Dimitri; it had been awhile that he has seen Dimitri smile and laugh so much. _It must because of Jim. He could be the one to heal Dimitri's heart. _Meanwhile, Hiei was watching Sheik._ It's good that he's moving on. Link brings a smile to his face. Link is good for him._ Hiei had been worried that Sheik would never let go of his ex, but it seemed with Link, he could let go and move on.

"It's nice seeing them act so carefree." Kurama said. Hiei nodded. "Hn. It's nice seeing a change in Sheik. For a while he was depressed. He tried to move on but he couldn't let go of his past. He closed off to the world, even to me. But I see him with Link and it feels like his heart is beating again and it's easier to breath for him. Link is good for him." Kurama nodded. "It's the same with Dimitri. Before, he was depressed because of what happened in his past. He tried to move on, but it didn't help, it just dulled the pain. But seeing him with Jim, it's like the past never happened. Jim brings him light to his dark world." "May I ask? What happened?" Kurama sighed. "I won't go into detail. Dimitri was dating someone and they were going to get married, but something went wrong and it ended badly. Since then, Dimitri was dating, but only people he wasn't attracted to so he couldn't feel the pain again." Kurama smiled a bit. "But Jim seems to have a good effect on him. What about Sheik?" Hiei glaced at Sheik before he answered. "It's similar to Dimitri's. Sheik was dating someone and he truly believed that this person was his soul mate; even the person agreed with him. But… the person was cruel to him. They dumped Sheik like he was trash. I don't why they did; Sheik won't tell me. Before Sheik met the person, he would write wonderful poems that go with his beautiful harp music and it would be about anything, mostly love and romance though. After he met the person, Sheik compose poems and songs about this person… and still did after the person left." Hie's eyes soften a bit at the sight of Link pushing Sheik in a swing. "But now, I believe he will write about something else." "More likely some_one_." Hiei nodded. Both walked silently side by side, watching their friends.

* * *

Jim was running from Dimitri. Why? Because they were playing tag. The minute the group entered the park, Dimitri suddenly hit him, yelling "Tag! You're it!" and started running. Jim grinned and easily got up with him. He tagged Dimitri and started for his life. Somehow, they ended up running around a tree. But Jim didn't care and neither did Dimitri. They were having fun! "I'm going to catch you Jimes!" "Not in your life!" Jim laughed. Jim finally gave into Dimitri nicknaming him Jimes and truth be told, he liked it!

Sunddenly Jim tripped over a root and landed hard on the ground. "Jim!" Dimitri yelled rushed to Jim's side, helping him sit up. "You ok?!" Jim nodded and smiled. "Yep! That was the most fun I ever had in a _long_ time!" Then Jim laughed. Dimitri smiled and laughed with him. He never thought he could smile and laugh again. But Jim Hawkins brought the smile to his face and the laughter from his voice. He could easily fall for this boy… In fact he was. From the moment he set eyes on Jim, his heart had been pounding in his chest. And his eyes, his sea blue eyes, held unlimited life in them that affected Dimitri in a good way. Smiling, he laid his head against Jim's. Jim was surprised by his movement but relaxed into it. He liked the way Dimitri brought him life. He thought his soul died a long time ago but Dimitri brought it back. His fun personality and bright attitude brought Jim from a dark place and filled him with light. And he loved Dimitri's pine green eyes; they were like a deep forest with endless adventure and fun. "Dimitri… Thank you." Dimitri pulled back slightly, looking into Jim's eyes. "For what Jimes?" "For giving me a nickname… And saving me." "Saving you?" Jim nodded. "I was in a bad place, a dark place. I didn't know if I ever see the light, though I kept going. But recently, I kept thinking I won't ever see the light… but then I met you. I know it was this morning that we met, but ever since then… I felt life returned to me and I saw the light in the darkness. Even playing tag and chasing each other did some good to me. It has been a while that I had that much fun. So, thank you." Jim smiled. Dimitri looked him with surprise but then looked at him with soft, caring eyes. He brought Jim into a hug. "You're welcome Jim. I'll gladly keep saving you from that dark place, every single day." Jim hugged him. He hadn't felt safe since… that time. Jim then realized that he was falling for Dimitri. Jim thought he couldn't love again but here he was, falling for a guy he met that very morning. Jim looked up into Dimtir's pine eyes and saw himself and Dimitri together. Slowly he moved his lips towards Dimitri's. Dimitri slowly moved his lips as well for he too saw him and Jim together in his sea blue eyes. Slowly their lips meet in a sweet and caring kiss. Dimitri slowly pulled Jim closer to his body, still keeping the kiss sweet and caring. Jim wrapped his arms around Dimitir's neck. They stayed in that position for eternity until they slowly pulled away. Both males had rosy cheecks and smiles on their faces. Standing up, Dimirti held out his hand and Jim took it, standing up. Dimitri put his arm around Jim's shoulders as Jim leaned into him. The two slowly walk back to the path.

* * *

Seeing Dimitri and Jim run off, Link turned to Sheik. "Wanna race?" Sheik smirked. "Yes. The first to reach the playground wins gets a free ice cream next time." "Deal!" And both were off running towards the playground.

Sheik reached the playground first, a few seconds before Link did. Link doubled over, catching his breath. "Damn Sheik… you run… pretty fast…" Sheik smiled, hardly breaking a sweat. "Yes I do. But so do you. Until now, Hiei was the only one to keep up with me." Link nodded. Sheik went towards the swing set and sat in it, closing his eyes as he waited for Link to catch his breath. Words and a melody were coming to his mind now. They worked together to describe Link. Sheik snapped his eyes open. He wanted to write about someone else? Could he do that? Before he could answer his own questions, Sheik felt himself being pulled back and suddenly released. Looking behind him, he saw Link smiling at him and pushing him. Sheik smiled and enjoyed the feel of being pushed by Link as the Link's song flowed through Sheik's mind. Soon Link asked, "What are you thinking Sheik?" "A song for you." "For me?" Sheik nodded. "Do I get to hear it?" Sheik nodded and softly started singing.

_Clear Blue Eyes_

_And a smile so bright_

_Tender and free care youth_

_Your joy fills_

_This broken soul_

_Makes me feel alive_

_You shine through the darkness_

_You bring forth the light_

_You are the symbol of my hope_

_Pure blue eyes_

_And a smile so right_

_Bring your happiness to this world_

_You have helped_

_This shallow soul_

_From deep darkness _

_You defeat the dark_

_You bring the light_

_You are my fire in the night_

_Deep blue eyes_

_And a smile so light_

_You forever hold my heart._

The last few notes sang through the night, as Sheik slowly finished. Sheik didn't notice the swing had stopped until Link wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close. Sheik leaned into the embrace. "That was beautiful Sheik." Link mumbled into Sheik's hair. Sheik blushed. "Thanks Link. It's true though… Those words… They're all true." Link held him tighter. "Thank you Sheik… Thank you, my shadow…" Sheik froze in place. The hurtful past came up in his mind. _You're just a shadow… Nothing more than a shadow… shadow… shadow…_ "Sheik?!" Sheik's eyes refocused and saw Link squatting in front of him with a worried look on his face. "… Link? When did you move?" "A few moments ago. You suddenly went rigid. What happened?" Sheik cast his eyes down. "Just… remembering what I am." "What is that?" Sheik could feel tears threaten to spill. "A shadow…" Then very quickly he was in Link's arms as Link hugged and held him. "I'm sorry Sheik… I didn't mean to hurt you… I'm sorry." "It's ok… it's just… I had a rough past and I'm trying to get through it." Link hugged tighter. "I'll help you Sheik. Just like in your song for me, I'll do all those things. Be your fire, defeat the darkness, fill you with joy, everything in that song I will do!" Sheik pulled back. "Really?" Link nodded and smiled. "Really. And I'll prove it." Link leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sheik's. Sheik was shocked. Link, the light, was kissing him, the dark. Sheik pilled away from the kiss and looked away. He could feel Link's hurt and confused gaze. "Sorry Link. But too much has happened in my past that I can't taint something as good and pure as you." Link shook his head. "I'm not pure and good as you might think I am. I too had a bad past. But I'm willing to let it go, so I can move on… with you." Sheik looked at Link. He can hear Hiei's words in his head. _You need to come to terms with your grief and move on._ Sheik smiled and hugged Link. "Thank you Link." Link hugged him back. "You're welcome Sheik." Their hands slipped together and they slowly walked in the park.


	9. Chapter Eight

I don't own Anastasia, Legend of Zelda, or Yu Yu Hakusho. Enjoy! :) **_Hiei talking telepathic _**_Sheik talking telepathic_

* * *

Chapter Eight

The group slowly met at the second entrance to the park, with Dimitri's arm around Jim's shoulders, Link and Sheik holding, and Hiei and Kurama side by side; both smiling at their friends. Sadly the group went their separate ways but had promises to meet again tomorrow.

* * *

Jim and Link walked towards the dorms. They glanced at each other and smiled. Both had a great first day, especially at the park. "College is going to be fun." Jim said happily. "Yeah, it is." Link smiled dreamily. Tonight, their dreams will be filled with happiness.

* * *

Hiei and Sheik walk in silence towards their apartment. Hiei glanced at Sheik once in a while. Sheik was in deep thought and Hiei decided to break it. "You should take him out." Sheik gave Hiei a shocked look. "W-what?" "You heard me. You should take him out." "Yeah… but…" "But what?" "I'm too afraid. What something goes wrong again because of me?" Hiei roughly grabbed Sheik's long braid and pulled hard, which Sheik gave a yelped. "Stop it. You know it wasn't your fault of what happened. Don't let the past rule you. You found happiness again. Take him out." "But-" Hiei pulled his braid again. "OW! Ok! I'll take him out." Hiei smirked and let go of Sheik's braid and continued walking. Sheik rubbed his head then followed Hiei to the apartment, wondering he's going to ask Link out.

* * *

Dimitri had a happy step to his walk. Kurama smiled at him. "Happy about something?" "Dimitri nodded. "Yes Rama! Tonight is one of my best!" Dimitri did a little heel clip. Kurama laughed. "It's good seeing you in high spirits again." "I am. And it's because of Jim. I can't explain, but seeing him, being near him, it fills with happiness!" "When you're asking him out?" "Tomorrow!" "You know you're asking a complete stranger out, right?" "I know, but Kurama… I feel like I've known him my whole live. It's hard to explain, you know?" Kurama sadly nodded. "I know…" he whispered. Dimitri gave him a confused look then understanding hit him. He gave Kurama a hug. "I'm sorry Kurama, I didn't mean to bring up the past." Kurama hugged him back then pulled back. "It's ok." Then Kurama put on a smile. "Besides, we have worry about where you're going to take poor Jim Hawkins. He is, after all, two years younger than you and he can't go to the bars and clubs you go to." Dimitri nodded, letting Kurama change the subject. "Perhaps a dinner at our pent house?" "That's a good idea. I'll make sure I have plans that night." "Take Hiei out." Kurama looked at him. "… What?" "Take Hiei out." "Dimitri, I'm not like that." Dimitri waved his hand. "So? It doesn't have to be a date. It can be a get-together for you two to get to know each other." "I guess I could." Dimitri patted his back. "That's the spirit! Now let's make plans to spend time with our boys!" Kurama rolled his eyes but smiled at the thought of being alone with Hiei.

* * *

Hiei, Kurama, and Dimitri were waiting by the maze's entrance for the other three to finish class. Hiei and Kurama watched Dimitri pace back and forth nervously for the past ten minutes. Hiei slightly leaned over to Kurama and whispered, "What's he nervous about?" "He's going to Jim out at lunch." "Hn. He won't be the only one." Kurama gave him a curious look. "Sheik is going ask Link out at lunch as well." Kurama smiled and nodded. "That's nice. Speaking of going outs, when Dimitri asks Jim, want to hang out? I'm not fond of being a third wheel." Hiei nodded. "Hn. As long you'll hang out with me _if _Sheik asks Link out." Kurama smiled. "Of course. But why if?" "I don't think Sheik will follow through. He still has doubts." Kurama put a comforting hand on him. "Don't worry. Sheik will ask him at his own pace. And even he doesn't I still like to hang out." Hiei slightly smiled and nodded.

They looked at Dimitri who suddenly stopped and looked towards the school. They saw Jim coming alone; he had Engineering 205 by himself. Dimitri was nervous as Jim came closer to him. "Hi Dimitri." "H-hi Jim." "You ok, man?" Dimitri slightly nodded. "Y-eah. Um, Jim. I was wondering if you take a walk with me?" Jim nodded, curios what Dimitri has in mind. Dimitri took his hand and they walked into the maze. Kurama smieled. "One down." "And one to go." Hiei smiled. Kurama turned his head and saw Link and Sheik coming towards them. They had Music Composition 310 together. Link saw and waved. "Hey Guys! Where's Jim and Dimitri?" "They're in the maze. Dimitri wanted to talk to Jim alone." Kurama answered him. Meanwhile, Hiei and Sheik were having a mental discussion. _**Just talk to him. **__I don't think I can__**.**_ _**Take him for a walk through the maze**__._ _No_. _**Yes**_. _NO! Hiei! I can't do it!_ _**Why not?!**_ _I don't want to be a shadow to him! __**You won't be!**_ _How do you know?!_ _You won't even get over _your_ past to be with Kurama! __**Be with Kurama? Well-but-NO! Don't change the subject! You're going to ask Link wither it's today or tomorrow!**_ _Why should-_

"Um, guys?" Both Hiei and Sheik turned to look at Link, who had spoken. "WHAT?!" Link flinched at their sudden anger at him. Kurama was silently laughing. It was then both pair of red eyes winded in shock, as Hiei and Sheik realized they've staring at each other for the past five minutes. Sheik, his cheeks red, took a breath and then looked softly at Link. "Sorry Link, what were you going to say?" Link smiled slightly. "Well, I wanted to talk to you alone. Is that ok?" Sheik blinked and nodded. Grinning, Link took his hand and led him into the maze. Kurama looked at Hiei as he looked back at him. They smile and each other and slowly followed the others into the maze.

* * *

Dimitri and Jim were taking the short cut way to the oak. Jim was looking at the different plants as Dimitri thought about how he was going ask Jim out. Clearing his throat, he said, "Jim?" Jim looked at him. "Yes Dimitri?" "Um… Do you have anything planned this weekend?" Jim shook his head. "Nope." Dimitri sighed happily. "That's good. I-I was wondering if you… I mean do you want… wanttogooutwithme?!" Jim blinked at him. "Um… I didn't catch that." Dimitri took a deep breath. "Want to go out with me?" "Out? Like… A date?" Dimitri only nodded. _Please say yes, please say yes_. Jim thought about it for a moment_. Dating… It couldn't hurt to try again_. Jim looked at Dimitri and smiled. "Yes." Dimitri beamed and picked up Jim and twirled him around. "Thank you Jimes! Thank you!" Jim couldn't help but laugh. "So, where is our first date?" "At my and Kurama's pent house." And he handed him the address. "Be there Saturday at seven." Jim smiled. "I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

The red on Sheik's face was slowly dying from embarrassment. He and Hiei weren't used talking telepathicly in front of people and seeing Link stare at him, Sheik couldn't help but feel like a freak. He hoped Link wouldn't bring it up. "So, what was with you and Hiei and the stare down?" He did. Sheik sighed. "Hiei and I were talking telepathicly." Link stared at him. "You guys speak with your minds?" Sheik nodded. _He's going to say I'm a freak now_. "Cool!" Sheik blinked at him. "… What?" "Cool! I wish I could do that!" Sheik blinked several times, he his mind lost for words. Link waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Hello? Sheik?" "You don't think I'm a freak… That I can communicate telepathically?" Link shook his head. "Nope! Like I said before, I think it's cool!" Link beamed at him and Sheik couldn't help but smile. "Ok Mr. Who-thinks-telepathically-is-cool, you wanted talk to me alone." "I did." Link took a breath before saying, "Want to go and see that circus in the park this Saturday?" Sheik blinked. "A circus?" "Yeah, it's a good start to get to know each other, a small date you can say." Sheik doubled blinked. _Did he say _date_?_ Link was starting to get red in the face, thinking he messed up when Sheik smiled. "Yeah, a circus would be good start for a small date." Link's smile sky rocket and he planted a big kiss on Sheik's lips, which Sheik's cheeks were tomato red.

* * *

Closing his Jagon eye, Hiei smirked. "Both pairs are going out on Saturday." Kurama nodded. "That's good. Now for our plans." Hiei looked at him; Kurama slightly blushed. "I meant to hangout. Dimitri's using our living quarters for his date." "Right. You can come over to my place; Link is taking Sheik to the circus." Kurama smiled. "I can bring over some movies." "Hn. Bring sweet snow if you can." Kurama laughed. "Yes Hiei, I'll bring sweet snow." And the two demons planed their movie night.


	10. Chapter Nine

I don't own _Anastasia_,_ Legend of Zelda_, _Treasure Planet_, or _Yu Yu Hakusho_. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Nine

Jim was nervous for his first date with Dimitri. He dressed causal, a nice brown dress shirt and black slacks, but he wondered if he was under-dressed, seeing the building before him; it looked like one of those fancy hotels that only super rich can afford. Licking his lips, Jim went inside the revolving door and straight to the elevator, avoiding any eye contact.

After waiting for a few minutes, Jim stepped inside the elevator and pushed the top button. As the elevator went up, Jim flattens his hair, tucked in his shirt, and checked if his breath smelled ok. Hearing the ding, Jim quickly got off and walked to the right and down the hall. Matching the number on the door with his paper, Jim took a breath and knocked on the door. A few seconds went by before the door opened, revealing a smiling Dimitri. "Hey." Jim smiled back. "Hi." Dimitri moved back, gesturing Jim in. "Come in." Jim nodded as he walked through the door. What he saw surprised him. Since he heard that Dimitri and Kurama lived in a penthouse, Jim thought that the space would be filled with expensive and exotic furniture, wall hangings, and the likes. All he saw was normal furniture, a few hang paintings, and everything else a regular house would have.

"Not what you expect is it." Jim nodded. Dimitri chuckled. "Even though Kurama and I have money, doesn't mean we want to live like we do; we tried to make this place as ordinary as we can. With the exception of Kurama's plants, of course." Jim looked at him. "His plants?" Dimitri nodded. "I'll show you."

He took Jim's hand and led down a small hallway, passing a few doors, before coming upon a glass door. Dimitri opened and let Jim into a forest of plants. There were all kinds of flowers, grass, bushes, trees, and vines. Jim stared in wonder at green house. "Is he some kind of plant biologist?" "In a way, yes. He studies in all areas of biology; growing and tending to plants is more of a hobby for him." "That's cool. May I see more?" Dimitri smiled. "Of course."

Dimitri took Jim on a tour of the penthouse and Jim was in awe of it. Coming out of the huge kitchen and into the hallway that led to the balcony, Jim noticed a slightly opened door. Pushing it open, Jim was met with a medium-size room filled with color. Stepping lightly, Jim looked at the paintings that surrounded the room; some completed, some half done, and some with outlines and blotches of paint. He saw all kinds of designs; from simple flowers to complicated castles to chaotic images, Jim was amazed at the artwork. Behind him he heard Dimitri chuckled. "I see you found my workshop." "You created all these?" "I did. As you can see, I'm working on different creations." "So, you're an artist for a living?" "Off and on; I sometimes sell my work. The rest I either keep or give to family." Jim stared at one painting, the colors in swirls. "You can you teach me?" Dimitri cocked his head. "You want to learn how learn to paint?" Jim nodded. Dimitri smiled. "Alright Mr. Hawkins, I'll teach you."

* * *

Kurama was humming a tune, carrying a movie and ice cream, or as Hiei called it sweet snow, when he arrived at the apartment Sheik and Hiei shared. He lightly knocked and within a few seconds, Hiei opened the door. Kurama smiled. "Good evening, Hiei." "Hn."

Hiei stepped back, giving Kurama permission to enter. Kurama walked in and looked around. It was a simple apartment; a living room with a couch and TV, a small kitchen, and a hallway leading to two bedrooms and a bathroom. "It's a nice place you have." Hiei shrugged. "It serves its purpose. I see you brought sweet snow." His eyes fixed on the ice cream. Kurama laughed. "I did. I brought two flavors; chocolate and cookie dough." Hiei licked his lips. "Can't wait to eat them. What movie did you bring?" "Gladiator." "Gladiator? Is it good?" "More than good; it's great!" Hiei nodded. "Hn. Then pop the in movie." Hiei went into the kitchen as Kurama put the movie on the DVD player. Hiei came back with spoons and sat beside Kurama and opened the chocolate ice cream and pushed play.

* * *

"This is amazing?" Link asked excitedly. Sheik smiled. For their date, Link brought Sheik to a circus in the park. The place was filled with jugglers, clowns, rides, shows, games, and cotton candy. "Yes Link, it's amazing." "So what do you want to do first?" "Um…" Sheik looked around and saw a shooting game. "Let's do that." "Ok!" Link eagerly grabbed his hand and pulled him to the game. The booth person greeted them warmly. "Welcome to Shooting Stars! Hit the stars as they pop up and depending how many stars you hit you get that prize! But if you hit the shooting star then you win the grand prize!" He pointed to a big stuffed blue fairy. "It's five rupees for ten shots!" Both paid and grabbed a toy pistol. A few seconds went by then stars started popping up. Link and Sheik both fired. They hit a few when a shooting star appeared and Link shot at it, using his last shot, and missed. Disappointed, Link accepted a small bear. Seeing Link's disappointment, Sheik waited for the shooting star to appear and as it did, shot and hit it. "Score! You sir won the grand prize!" The booth person handed him the fairy. Sheik handed it to Link and smiled. "For you." Link beamed and kissed Sheik on the cheek as he took the fairy. "Thank you Sheik!" Link snuggled into it which made Sheik laugh. Link looked at him curiously. "What's so funny?" "You! Snuggling that blue ball with wings." "It's a fairy, not a blue ball with wings." Link playfully defended. "Whatever. It's your turn to choose what we do." Link pointed at another game and Sheik happily followed him.

The night was filled with laughter and delight. Sheik and Link played a ton of games, winning many prizes one of which Link won an emerald stone necklace and gave it to Sheik. Both were exiting a tent when a man stepped into their path. Tall as Link, he had black hair and black eyes, all of his clothes were black. He smiled at both of them but mainly at Sheik. "Hello Sheik. It's nice to see you again." Sheik looked down at the ground while Link stepped into of him protectively. "Who are you?" The stranger looked at Sheik. "I see you didn't tell him about me. That is very naughty of you Sheik." "Go away Krad." Link looked at Sheik as Sheik stepped from behind him. "You're not wanted here. Go away." "Awww, don't be like that Shadow." Link saw Sheik flinched at that name and he did not like it and stepped up to the guy. "You what Sheik said; he wants you to go away." Krad sneered. "Fine. But I'll see you around Sheik. Bye bye!" And walked away. Sheik let go the breath he was and he slumped down on a nearby bench. Link worriedly sat by him and held him. "You ok Sheik?" Sheik only nodded. "Who was that Krad guy anyways?" "His full name is Krad Knil… My ex-boyfriend." "That was your ex?" Sheik again nodded. "No wonder you left him; he's a jerk. "Actually… He left me." Link held him tighter. "I'm sorry. That should never happen to you." Sheik shrugged. "It's ok. It's normal for to be unwanted. After all, I am just a shadow." Sheik then felt himself being shaken. "No you're not! You're more than that." Sheik shook his head. "How would you know? We've only know each other for a week." "And in that week I've learned you're an amazing person. You're playful, fun, caring; you even write beautiful music. You are not a shadow Sheik, no matter what anyone says." "You really mean that?" "Yes I do!" And Link softly planted a kiss on Sheik's lips and Sheik wrapped his arms around Link's neck. After a few moments, Link slowly broke the kiss. "I'll you show in every way that you'll more than a shadow." Sheik smiled. "Thank you Link." Link smiled back. "You're welcome. Now let's get ice cream! As I recall, I owe you." "Yes you do." The couple walked hand in hand to get ice cream.

* * *

Jim was getting the hang of drawing; the painting part, not so much. But he didn't mind. With a few drawings of vases, and a couple of Dimitri, Jim wondered around the shop looking at more art done by Dimitri. A self-portrait of Dimitri caught his eye and stared at it; it looked exactly like Dimitri but his eyes were amber-brown instead of the pine-green eyes he's used to. "Hey Dimitri, why is your eyes different in this painting?" Dimitri came to him and saw the painting and he chuckled. "Oh, that. Actually that used to be my color of eyes?" "Really?" "Yep. Living with Kurama does have its dangers. He left a color-changing chemical in the kitchen and I being the fool that I am thought it was Kool-Aid or something and drink it. And the next day I woke with different color eyes." "Did you ever try to get your original eye color back?" "Yes, but it was in vain. It's permanent but it's ok. I don't mind it." Dimitri smiled and Jim smiled back. Then the clock strokes eleven o' clock. "My, it's gotten late. I guess it's time for you go…" Jim sighed sadly. "Yeah…" Then Dimitri lifted Jim's chin and kissed his lips; soft at first but then grow more passionate. Jim responded by wrapping his arms around Dimitri's neck and pulled him closer. It was an eternity before they pulled back smiling. "Guess this means we're a couple." Jim stated. Dimitri chuckled. "Yes Jimes, it does." And kissed him again for a longer time. All too soon they broke apart and they said goodnight as Jim left the pent house.

* * *

The movie ended and Kurama looked at the clock. "It's only nine; I'm sure our friends will still be out. What shall we do till then?" Hiei shrugged as he finished the chocolate ice cream. Opening the cookie dough he answered. "We could about ourselves." 'That's good idea Hiei. So I know you and Sheik are cousins but I sense there's more than that. Is that true?" "Hn. While I did say that his and my families are business partners, some tradition is still taught to this day. Not only is he my cousin but also my bodyguard." "A bodyguard? Why would a demon need a human bodyguard?" "There was a dark time for demons were humans were stronger and we were weaker. I'm sure you heard of it." "Yes. Actually I was there during that time." Hiei was shocked. "You were there?" Kurama nodded. "I'm much older than I look; in fact I'm a thousand years old." Hiei was, if possible, more shocked. He didn't look old much less a thousand years. "How?" "Well I'm a youko; being sly fox helped a lot." "I see. Well _Fox_, as you know since you've lived through it, that time happened. So my family hired a clan of humans to protect us and in return we shared our fire secrets to them. Since then our families mix and such and we kept the tradition of having a bodyguard even though we don't need one. It's more as a reminder than anything what our families been through." Kurama nodded. "So Sheik is your bodyguard?" "Yes, but we didn't met till freshman year. I wasn't assigned a bodyguard till I came here." "And why is that?" Hiei shrugged. "I'll tell you another time when you bring more sweet snow." Kurama looked down and saw that the cookie dough ice cream was gone. "… It seems I need to bring more next time." "That be nice Fox."

Hiei stood up and cleaned up his ice cream mess as Kurama put his jacket on. They had talked a bit more but it was getting late and both Hiei and Kurama knew it was almost time for the others to return. As Hiei said goodbye, Kurama leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Goodnight _Dragon_.", and left through the door. Hiei stood there blushing at Kurama's nickname for him.

* * *

Sheik was being walked by Link as they both finished they're ice cream. "I can't believe you call this sweet snow." Link laughed. Sheik smiled. "It's Hiei's name for ice cream; he is rubbing off me." "Apparently." Link grinned. Sheik shook his head and continued to lick his min ice cream. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Link broke the quietness. "Hey Sheik, are you going to be ok from earlier?" Knowing what he meant Sheik shrugged. "I don't know… I like to say I will be, but I think I'll be lying…" He felt Link pull him into a protective hug. "Don't worry Sheik. If you're having trouble, you can always call me and I'll be here in no time." Sheik nodded. "Thanks Link." "You're welcome Sheik."

They had reached Sheik and Hiei's apartment and for a moment they stood in silence, enjoying the peace and quiet. Then Sheik, very nervous, kissed Link on the lips. Link wrapped his arms around him and held him. It was sweet moment between the two before they slowly broke apart. Link was smiling as Sheik was blushing. "Hey Link… I… I like the idea of us together. It's just… I'm afraid." Link kissed his lips again, the leaned his forehead on Sheik's. "If you want to wait for us to be a couple; I can wait. We'll take this relationship at _your_ pace." Sheik looked his sapphire eyes and seeing the truth of his words. "Yeah, I like that." And they sealed it with a kiss.


	11. Chapter Ten

I don't own _Anastasia_, _Legend of Zelda_, _Treasure Planet_, or _Yu Yu Hakusho_. Enjoy! :) **_Link talking telepathic_**_ Sheik talking telepathic_

* * *

Chapter Ten

Two months have passed and both Hiei and Kurama noticed changes around their roommates. Hiei noticed that Sheik was more open to Link and actually have seen them kissed a few times. He knew Link was taking it slow which was good; he didn't know that of he broke Sheik's heart Link would see the sharp end of Hiei's katana. Kurama noticed that Jim spent a lot of time at his and Dimitri's penthouse. They were always drawing in Dimitri's workshop and he could hear laughter. More than on one occasion he caught them making-out. Both Hiei and Kurama were proud that their roomates were moving on.

But as the dates for the mid-term exams came closer with each passing day, an illness was spreading throughout the campus. Hiei was sitting on a table outside, writing math equations, when Kurama slumped across from him and laid his head on the rough wooden table. "You alright Kurama?" Hiei asked as he moved to sit by him. "I'm fine Hiei. It's just midterms that's all." "If you're not feeling well, you should go home." Kurama shook his head. "I'm fine. I haven't been sleeping well; been staying up most of the nights studying." Hiei chuckled. "You and Sheik both." "Kurama lifted his head and smiled. "Yes. Speaking of Sheik how is he?" "Better. Link is taking good care of him. Even texts Sheik late at night to either tell him to go to bed or stay up with him tell he is done studying." Kurama smiled. "Link's a good man." "Hn. What about Dimitri?" "Great! He smiles and laughs more now that he has Jim. Though they're hogging the penthouse." Both were laughing when Link and Sheik joined him, where Link was playing simple songs on his ocarina and Sheik helping him learn each note and song as they sat down. "You place this finger here while these fingers go here." "I see, I see. Hi Kurama, Hiei." Both demons said hi. "Link, I thought you knew how to play the ocarina?" Kurama asked as Sheik and Hiei did their mental conversation. "I did but it was only the twelve-hole tenor ocarina. I'm learning to play the double ocarina. It's not much different but with the extra holes, it's a bit difficult. But I'm getting the hang of it." "That's good." Soon the bell struck twelve and the group departed.

* * *

Jim was happy that classes were over for the day. Since midterms were coming soon, he felt all of his professors decided to load tons of lessons and homework on him and Dimitri has been swamped with labs and essays for his chemistry 301. But today they get to spend their time together at Dimitri's place and Jim couldn't wait to see him. Jim reached the penthouse and knocked on the door. A few minutes went by before a sick-looking Kurama opened and attempted to smile. "Hi Jim. Looking for Dimitri?" "Yeah… Kurama, you ok?" Kurama slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, just feeling under the weather. By the way, Dimitri stayed after school to help a classmate; he'll be home in thirty minutes or so. Why don't you come in?" Jim nodded his head and stepped inside. Kurama closed the door and shuffled to the kitchen with a blanket wrapped around him. "Do you want any tea or soda? Or perhaps chips or meat and crackers?" "No, I'm good. Kurama, are you sure you should be up? Maybe you should lie in bed." Kurama shook his head. "I'm fine Jim, it's nothing rell-" Kurama kneeled on the ground as a series of coughs attack him. Jim went to help him but instantly backed up as Kurama transformed. Long silvery hair draped around the tall body. White ears perched on the head as a fluffy appeared at the ass. When the Kurama-turned-creature looked at Jim with golden eyes, Jim let a scream and ran for the door. He didn't notice the door was open as Dimitri rushed in. Both collided into each other. Dimitri steadies them as Jim hanged onto him for his dear life. "Jim! What's going on? I heard you scream an-." "It's Kurama! He's turned into a creature! Or the creature ate him! I don't know! But Di-" Dimitri quickly kissed Jim to calm him down. Pulling back looked into Jim's eyes; he can still see the fear and confusing but he had calm down. "Now Jimes, where is Kurama?" Jim nodded towards the kitchen and Dimitri cautiously walked into the kitchen. He saw the silver youko on the floor groaning in pain. "Dimi... tri… Help me…" Dimitri kneeled by his friend and laid his hand on Kurama's forehead. "You're running a fever; I think you have a Youkai illness. Jim!" Jim came running in but stood far away from Kurama. "Can you call Hiei and tell him come over here quick? He has a Youkai sickness." Jim stared at him. "You… What?" "Youkai. It means demon. Now call Hiei." Jim nodded and retrived his cellphone.

* * *

Link was at Hiei and Sheik's apartment, doing his homework with Sheik's help, when his cell phone buzzed. Seeing Jim's caller ID, Link picked it up. "Hey Ji-" "_HIEI! KURAMA NEEDS YOU!_" Link held his phone away from his ear as Jim roared from the receiver. "_HE HAS YOUKAI SICKNESS OR SOMETHING!_" Just then Hiei walked in. Picking out the word Youkai, Hiei immediately flitted out the door. Sheik took the phone from Link with Jim still yelling. "Jim!" The other end went silent. "Jim, tell Dimitri Hiei's on his way." "_Ok._" And the phone went dead. Sheik sighed and handed back Link's phone. Link took it back, curiosity upon his face. "Youkai?" Shiek sighed. He knew he had to tell Link sometime, but he didn't think this soon.

Setting aside their homework, Sheik prepared himself to tell Link about demons. "Link… You were told stories of demons and angels and mythical creatures when you were young?" Link nodded. "Yeah, my mother told a few tales. Why you ask?" "Well some of those stories are true; mainly demons." "Really? Where are they?" Sheik stifled a laugh at Link's innocent question. "All around us. Every day you see a demon but you don't know it." Link thought for a moment before an idea hit him. "Ah! You mean Kurama!" Sheik nodded. "Yes, but it's not just him though. There's two others you know." "Let's see… It's gotta be Hiei." "Yes. One more." Link folded his arms, his brain at work figuring out who is the last demon. It suddenly hit him like lighting and he stared at Sheik. Sheik smiled, knowing what he had guessed. "Yes Link, I'm also a demon."

* * *

Hiei reached the penthouse and entered it through the balcony. He ignored the surprised and shocked look on Jim's face and went straight to Kurama's room. He was about to knock on the door when it opened to Dimitri. He smiled at Hiei. "He's resting. I think he has the flu." "Hn. I brought every medicine for every kind of illness." "I'll go check on Jim. He has quite the shock." Dimitri left and Hiei went inside. He saw a silver Youko lying on a medium-size bed, groaning in pain. He walked to the side of the bed and felt Kurama's head. Kurama turned into the touch. "Hiei…" "I'm right here Kurama. You have a fever. Anything else that hurts?" "My stomach…" Hiei took out from his pockets many vials and bottles and selected one with a greenish and bluish tint. Opening it, he sat up Kurama and held the vile to his lips. Kurama sipped slowly the medicine, his face grimacing in distaste. Hiei laid him down and lightly scratched the Youko's ears. Kurama sighed. "Stay…" He whispered before sleep overcame him. Hiei smiled. "I will." He promised.

* * *

Dimitri left Kurama in Hiei's care. He went to the living room to find Jim sitting on the couch, staring out into space. Sighing, he sat by Jim and lightly shook him. "Jim?" Jim blinked several times before his eyes focused on Dimitri's green eyes. Jim stared down at his boots, shame filling him. "Sorry Dimitri, for the way I acted…" Dimitri could only smile and he riffled Jim's hair. "No need to be sorry. Seeing a demon for a first time can be quite a shock. I'm surprised that you didn't call the cops." Jim snorted. "They wouldn't have believed me if I did. So Kurama's going to ok?" Dimitir nodded. "Yes he is." "So all that's normal? Kurama turning into… Whatever he is? And Hiei coming through the balcony?" Dimitri laughed at that. "Yes Jimes, everything you saw is normal. Hiei and Kurama are called or Youkai or demons. What you saw was Kurama transforming into his Youkai form. He didn't transform unless there's danger and he needs to fight as demon or, as you saw, when he's too ill, his demonic energy takes over." Jim nodded. "Ok. So seeing Hiei or Kurama doing stuff an ordinary human couldn't do, it's because they're demons." "Yes." "… They're not going to eat us are they?" Dimitri burst out laughing. "Oh dear God no! Demons and humans have lived peacefully for a while now. If there's any eating happening, it's all underground." "That's good." Jim relaxed against Dimitri. Dimitri smiled and held Jim close then a thought struck him. "Oh, by the way, you should know Sheik's a demon too." "WHAT?!"

* * *

Link was shocked. He didn't expect Sheik to be a demon but he's vocal confirmation sealed his suspicion. As soon the shock wore off, Link smiled big. "That's cool! So that shadow fire power you have, it's because you're a demon?" Sheik smiled. As always, Link's reaction never failed to surprise him. "Yes, the powers you see are my demon powers." Then Sheik felt insecure. "You sure you're ok with me being part demon?" Link smiled and hugged Sheik. "You know its ok. It doesn't matter what you are. I love you for _who_ you are." And he kissed Sheik lightly on the lips. Sheik melted in the kiss. _Thank you for accepting me_. _**Anytime**_.

Both pulled back from the kiss as they stared at each other in shock. Sheik then smiled. "I guess I can talk telepathic to you now." Link smiled back. "That's cool! But how come you couldn't before?" "Most humans aren't spiritually aware to do so. You probably have a psychic ancestor and being around demons activated that part of you." "Cool!" _**So I can talk to you like this anytime, anywhere? **__Eventually, yes. You're new to this, so it's going to take some practice. __**Cool! **_And they spent their time together with the new discovery, their homework lay forgotten.

* * *

AN - Dimitri knew Sheik and Hiei are demons as well as Sheik knew Kurama is a demon from the first meeting.


End file.
